1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer compound. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fluorene-based polymer compound and to a light emitting device using it.
2. Related Background Art
Light emitting devices such as organic electroluminescence devices have been an object of interest in recent years as their properties including low voltage driving and high luminance render them suitable for use in displays and the like. Luminescent materials and charge transport materials are used in the production of light emitting devices.
Polymer compounds that allow formation of organic layers by dissolution in solvents and coating are being studied as luminescent materials and charge transport materials, and as such polymer compounds there have been proposed polymer compounds that comprise constitutional units derived from fluorene having alkyl group substituents (Patent literature 1).